Our Finest Hour
by KeelanCetinich
Summary: The year is 2023, and the rivalry between North Korea and America has sparked World War III. With nations fighting beside one another in the fight for not only redemption but peace, one experienced and skilled squadron look to end the war before the war ends them. They are known as, "The Fireflies."


**A/N: Hey guys holy mother of shit it's been like a year since I've actually had any sort of activity with writing fan fiction at all. I did Team Neon, a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 fic and felt it was pretty successful for my first fiction ever. After that I did The Dead Will Walk, a Walking Dead fic which I didn't find to be ALL that great, but others said otherwise. Hence why I never finished it… anyways.**

**I really want to get back into the nuts and bolts of this again. I am starting a new Call of Duty fan fiction, but not based on any particular game. As Team Neon was based solely in the MW3 world, this will be based in a new war that I made up. This gives me the chance to be way more creative in my ideas and writing, and hopefully giving you the readers a better chance to enjoy, rather than having to restrict myself. **

**Here we go, with my first chapter on my new fan fiction entitled, "Our Finest Hour." This chapter will give the backstory on how this war came about, and give an in-depth look into our character, and his squadron. **

**The story will focus on an American soldier, Corporal Jesse Goddard, and his quest to help America win the most deadly war in history – World War III.**

* * *

Wars always begin the way nobody wants it to. Whether it is for resources, a breach in the contract two countries have signed with one another, or a simple disagreement between two leaders. In this case, it's all three. What a staggering and odd coincidence to have the entire world against one another, because in this day and age, there are no allies. Countries must only now rely on their own, which brings on great difficulty for smaller countries.

The year is 2022, and Korea and America finally had a disagreement so bad that resulted into physical violence. The two continents have hated on each other for a couple of decades now, having had back and forth threats to one another through the media in most cases. Barack Obama, who is still the United States President, and Kim Jong-Un, who is still Korea's leader, have tried on multiple occasions to sort out an agreement but have had no avail in the end.

Barack Obama offered to Kim Jong-Un a fifth of America's resources, but Kim Jong-Un responded with a spit-to-the-face to America, calling Obama a, "quitter." Kim Jong-Un now has close to 10 nuclear missiles in an underground weapons lab below North Korea, and with technology's expansion increasing day-by-day, by a press of a button the nuclear missiles will launch. It's target – America.

On June 10, 2022 Kim Jong-Un sent a group of 200 soldiers into Washington to stand outside The White House. This scared all civilians in Washington, and new stories around the world called the act a preparation to a terrorist attack. Protestors stood no more than 30 metres from these soldiers, yelling at them to leave their country. These soldiers stood around The White House for no longer than 12 hours before U.S. soldiers entered the picture, offering a peace agreement on behalf of Barack Obama.

The 200 North Korean soldiers opened fire, scaring the protestors away and killing the U.S. soldiers in a matter of minutes. The North Korean soldiers stood their ground outside The White House as if nothing happened. The next day on June 11, Barack Obama called a 30 second press conference exclaiming that, "Kim Jong-Un better be careful what he wishes for, because he's going to get it." This statement began the war between North Korea and America.

Barack Obama got military bases across the nation ready for any sort of action from North Korea, but nothing happened. The 200 soldiers around The White House were sent back to North Korea and America stood down for the time being. During the period of nothingness, Australia, The United Kingdom, Canada, Japan and South Korea all allied with America, and promised to fight beside them if a war broke out.

On July 9, after absolutely no word from Kim Jong-Un, Russia announced that if America invades North Korea, Russia will take action alongside Kim Jong-Un. This shocked the world, and Russian leader Vladimir Putin exclaimed that North Korea and Russia are now, "siblings that nobody can tear apart."

On July 17, Australian Prime Minister John Schultz announced that all current Australian soldiers are back in Australia in their military bases, and will be ready to go if either America or North Korea takes action. John Schultz released a statement on Twitter saying, "The people of the world don't need another World War. Everything was perfect. Kim Jong-Un is looking at a redemption stand point and has nothing to fight for. He will lose the shortest World War in history."

Finally, on September 1, Kim Jong-Un made his first public appearance in months in front of his nation, announcing that World War III will begin and he will make the first invasion. He says, "Not a single American will survive the slaughter I will deliver. Whatever ally America has is nothing in comparison to what he has – Russia." At 2a.m. approx. the next morning, North Korean set out an airstrike on Chicago, killing 112 innocent civilians and injuring 400+. This was the first violent seeing of World War III.

China, Japan, Italy, Spain, Turkey, France and Saudi Arabia – America's current allies at the time – refused to fight in the war, exclaiming that they didn't need to be involved as they have nothing to fight for. The 7 countries have all the resources they want and have no desire to get their innocent soldiers murdered for nothing. Australia was in shock that China refused to help, as the two were very close allies, and Australia is an ally to America too. John Shultz released a statement saying that if Russia or North Korea invades China, they won't be there to help. China has not responded to this statement to this day.

On October 6, America sent in a third of its soldiers into South Korea, Australia sent a quarter of its soldiers into South Korea and The UK sent in a quarter of its soldiers into South Korea as well. With South Korea's soldiers, the four nations had 20 million of its forces in the country. North Korea was not phased, and an all-out war broke out in Korea. Russia got involved two weeks later, evening out the playing field.

On this day, January 9, 2023, America has the most forces in South Korea at the moment. Many times they have attempted to push to The Kim Jong-Un Palace, but every time they have failed. The Kim Jong-Un Palace is heavily guarded with more military than a nation can handle. Corporal Jesse Goddard is a very experienced soldier and will fight for his country first, and fight for himself later. He is in a squadron of six, including himself. The other soldiers are:

Lieutenant Tyrone Robinson, the leader.

Corporal Craig Daniels, the sniper expert.

Private Jack Gibbs, the comms guy.

Corporal Ryan Tyrell, the heavy specialist.

Corporal Taylor Sparrow, deadly spot-on shooter.

The six soldiers are known as, "The Fireflies." They are one of the main squadrons for America, and are very experienced and skilled at what they do. The team look to take down Kim Jong-Un, and this is where the story of Corporal Jesse Goddard begins…


End file.
